mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 509 - The Girl in Lovers Lane
The Movie Synopsis Danny (Brown), son of a wealthy family, is running away from home. He meets Bix Dugan (Halsey), or "Big Stupid," a long-time drifter, who agrees to "mentor" Danny. Danny's naivete leads him to commit gaffe after gaffe, leaving Bix to straighten things out. But when they stop at a diner in the next town, Bix finds himself attracted to the waitress, Carrie (Meadows), and is forced to reexamine his whole drifting career. Meanwhile, Jesse (Elam) goes around creeping everyone out.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0052849/plotsummary Information *Jack Elam’s characteristic eye was caused an injury he suffered at age 12. During a Boy Scout meeting, a boy threw a pencil, and it jabbed Jack’s eyeball. *Brett Halsey (Bix Dugan) had a tiny part in episode 801 - Revenge of the Creature. He’s one of the young men who finds the female lead unconscious on the shore, and then promptly gets killed by the creature. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Crow and Tom Servo attempt to give themselves belly buttons. Joel is initially against the idea (mostly because of the drill press involved), but finally relents. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Tom and Crow contemplate their navels. The Mads present evil baseball promotion night ideas, such as Colorless Odorless Toxic Gas Night and Slide Whistle/Brass Knuckle Night. Joel and the Bots have Doc Martens for Don Martin, complete with nutty sound effects. Segment Two: Joel and the Bots sing their own train song, "What a Pleasant Journey" in the vein of Boxcar Willie. Segment Three: The Bots plant some money and a pinball machine on the SOL bridge to try to trick Joel into reenacting the alley fight scene from the movie. He doesn't buy it, so they accost him anyway. Segment Four: Tom and Joel attempt to do the old trick that sucks an egg into the milk bottle when Crow comes by to do his Jack Elam impression. He only wants to deal with Gypsy. Joel and Tom aren't impressed, so Crow extolls his virtues. Segment Five: Furious about the extremely depressing ending of the movie, the Bots devise new, happier endings. Joel reads some letters as the Bots continue to ponder their new endings. In Deep 13, Frank writes a new ending as Dr. F delivers a moment of pain using a sledgehammer and a railroad spike. Stinger: The prostitute in the bathtub says, "Are you waiting for a bus?" Obscure References *''"Mariette Hartley had *two* belly buttons in 'Genesis II'!"'' Genesis II was a 1973 made-for-TV sci-fi movie written by Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry. *''"Sneak, Von Ryan, sneak!"'' A parody of a line from the movie Von Ryan's Express. *''"Is it a girl, my lord, in a flatbed Ford..."'' Paraphrase of a lyric in "Take It Easy" by the Eagles. *''"Christina's World!"'' An allusion to the Andrew Wyeth painting Christina's World. *''They took turns with big stupid and there were three of them'' Paraphrase of a lyric in "Coward of the County" by Kenny Rogers. *''"Green-eyed lady, sexy lady."'' Paraphrase of a lyric in "Green-Eyed Lady" by Sugarloaf. DVD Release The episode was released on DVD in the United States on 7 July 2009 as part of Shout! Factory's Volume XV along with episodes 102 The Robot vs. the Aztec Mummy, 604 Zombie Nightmare, and 616 Racket Girls. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Teen Exploitation